5 Girls
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: What would happen if Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata lived with Mei-Rin and her two dads in South Korea? They would become a famous girl group, that's what would happen. Now, what would happen if these five girls moved back to Japan for their senior year of high school? Romance, humor, devious plans, and much more. (There will be pairings) SxK, NxH, NxT, IxC, OCXJuugo
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello!_

_So, I've had this little idea floating around in my head about adding an OC to a modern Naruto world, and she and Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata become best friends.  
>I also played around with the idea of them becoming an all girl band, only they would be bands I listened to and used for my inspiration are F(X) and 4Minute. If you know them, awesome, if not, below is a list of my favorite songs by them. Check them out.<br>_

_F(X): Electric Shock, Hot Summer, Nu Abo, Red Light, Rum Pum Pum, Chu._

_4Minute: Huh, Volume Up, What's Your Name, Ready Go, Muzic, I My Me Mine, Mirror Mirror._

_Also, please enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: First Day of Our Senior Year, oh joy.<strong>

"Mei-Rin! Get you ass up, or we'll late!" Sakura shouted, poking her head into her best friend's bedroom. She heard Mei-Rin shriek and then a loud thump, followed by loud cursing. Sakura couldn't help, she honestly couldn't. Waking Mei-Rin up was the best thing to do in the mornings, even if it involved an angry Mei afterwards. Sakura shut the door, narrowly avoiding a pillow hitting her in the face. She chuckled and went back to her room to get ready. She may have lied about the whole being late thing, but it was the fastest way to get everyone moving.

The others hated her for this.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had all tried, and failed, to get up before Sakura in order to avoid the usual routine. She would use a pillow for Ino, a loud ringtone for Tenten, and a sharp removal of blankets for Hinata. Mei-Rin, however, was different. She was either and insomniac, or a deep sleeper. There was no in between with her. And her sleeping habits would always be random. Still, that didn't stop Sakura from being the evil demon that she is in the mornings.

Now, back to the whole getting ready thing. The girls were all starting a new school, which also happened to be their senior year, and they all wanted to make a somewhat good impression. After all, it's been nearly four years since they were in Japan. And since they last saw their childhood friends that had been mean to them. Sakura sighed, wondering what to wear when she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, opening her closet. She glanced backwards to see who it was and found Ino standing in the door way, dressed to kill. She wore a pair of cut-off jean shorts that were a little on the short side, a white t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder, a black tank top underneath that, and a bright, neon pink jean jacket that was splattered in paint. There was green, yellow, blue, orange, red, etc. Sakura grinned, that outfit was from one of their music videos. The last one they had done before deciding to take a year off and finish school. Ino's hair was in a messy braid that was thrown over her shoulder. Her lips were a dark reddish brown, and her eyes were shadowed in a deep brown, making them seem even bluer. If that was possible.

"What d'ya think?" She asked, holding her white high tops with yellow strings in one hand. In her other was her blue floral print backpack.

"I think I know what I'm wearing today." Sakura replied. Ino nodded, grabbing Sakura's second favorite pair of sunglasses. They were a simple cat eye pair with reflective lenses. She should've known Ino would want to use them.

"Good, Tenten and Hinata are already dressed and downstairs."

"They wearing their paint?" Sakura asked, which was her way of asking if they had had the same idea as Ino. Ino nodded, grinning before leaning against the door frame. Sakura pushed her friend/sister out so she could shut her door and get dressed. Sakura grinned as she located her outfit and pulled it out. Oh yes, they would definitely be turning heads today. She could only hope Mei-Rin would get the hint and wear the same thing as the rest of them.

She quickly got dressed and styled her hair before stopping to check herself out. It was habit, a habit they had all developed thanks to Mei-Rin's aunt and godmother. Sakura was wearing paint splattered, green skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that had Coco Chanel's logo on the front, and a white, paint splattered, jean vest over that. Sakura's hair used to be a light pink, something she had been picked on for. While she had originally loved, after growing tired of the constant questions about her hair being natural, she finally decided to dye it. She went for a simple dark brown, which looked really well and made her bright green eyes stand out more. She searched through her accessories and found her white bandana, which she used to pull her short hair up. Her bangs were straight and covered her forehead, another thing she got picked on. She tied the bandana and left the knot on the side of her head. She put on a simple charm bracelet before grabbing her white high tops with metal straps and her pink floral backpack. All in all, she looked good. Hell, she even felt good!

"Look out world, 5BG is ready to dominate." She said before closing her door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mei-Rin hated mornings with a fiery passion. She hated being woken up even more than that, and Sakura's little stung hadn't put her in the best of moods. However, just as she was about to go give Sakura a piece of her mind, Hinata had opened her door and asked if her outfit looked alright.

She was wearing an outfit from a music video they had done, and it looked stunning on her, despite the paint.

Hinata's outfit consisted of a high waisted, neon pink skirt with paint splatters, a white shirt tucked into the skirt with blue sleeves. The shirt was also covered in paint; and sheer tights with hearts. Her orange high tops were in her hand with her dark blue, floral print backpack was over her shoulder.

Hinata used to have hair the same color as her bag, but girls and boys were always picking on her about it, so she followed Sakura's example and died it a dark brown. Her lavender colored eyes also got her picked on, but usually those insults were just ignored.

After looking her over, Mei-Rin had given her her approval before shutting her door so she could get dressed. However, just as she was pulling her outfit out, someone else had opened her door without knocking. Rude.

This time, it was Tenten.

"Yo, Mei, this look okay?" Tenten asked, showing off her thigh high, white skirt (with paint), her green sweater tucked into said skirt (also covered in paint), and with a bright yellow cardigan thrown on top; yes, there was paint on that as well. To complete her look, she had her white high tops with pink laces in one hand and her red floral print backpack in the other. She also had on shin high, white sock. Paint free. Mei-Rin and Tenten had gone overboard when it came to throwing paint on their outfits. They had also gone overboard on throwing paint at each other. Mei-Rin's aunt hadn't liked that, though her father had just laughed at that.

"You are the second person to ask me that, and yes, it looks great. Now go, so I can get dressed!" She said, tossing another pillow, only for her door to stop it. God, she loved her friends/sisters, but none of them seemed to understand her need for privacy when it came to getting dressed.

Worried about more interruptions, Mei-Rin quickly got dressed. She checked herself before leaving, approving of her look. She was wearing bright, neon orange, skinny jeans and a white crop top underneath a blue jean button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Both her pants and button up were covered in paint. She grabbed her white high tops and ran a hand through her slightly, wavy, brown hair. She left it down, letting the locks brush against her shoulder blades and arms. She checked her room, looking for her yellow floral print bag.

Yes, all the girls had floral print back packs. And they will continue to have them, so long as they live.

Nodding to herself, Mei-Rin rushed out of her room and bounced down the stairs, aware her father was watching for the kitchen table. She shook her head as he went back to reading the newspaper. Her father never read the paper, unless he was in trouble with her dad.

Yes, Mei-Rin had two dads. However, one was called dad and the other was called father. That way it didn't get too confusing. Hell, even the other girls called them that after living with them for four years. Her father was Zabuzza and her dad was Haku. Though Haku was a male, people often mistook him for being a female. It wasn't until he said something that people finally realized. However, he didn't really care for the misunderstanding, so long as people didn't insult his family. If they did, he would put them in the hospital without a second thought.

Then there was Mei-Rin's aunt, who she was partially named after. Mei was Zabuzza's childhood friend, and later partner in crime until she became the CEO of her mother's fashion company. Which explains her annoyance at the girls' current outfits. Even though she wasn't there, she knew her aunt would simply roll her eyes at the group of five.

"Morning, father." Mei called out, giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing a grapefruit half from Ino. The girl was wearing Sakura's sunglasses indoors, which would normally make Hinata annoyed, but the normally quiet girl let it slide. This time. After all, it was their first official day of their senior year!

"Don't let Mei see you like that," Zabuzza said, going back to reading as Haku walked into the kitchen, giving the group a bright smile. However, when he turned his gaze towards Zabuzza, his smile became evil.

"You girls certainly look ready for your first day. What sparked the matching outfits?" Haku asked, grabbing a protein shake and his coat. Haku worked at a nearby law firm, while Zabuzza worked as a private investigator. Many times their work would intersect. Either way, they enjoyed it, despite having to be back in Japan. Both preferred South Korea, where the girls were happier. However, neither male had wanted to say no when they suggested coming back to Japan for school.

"Ino." Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten said at the same time.

"Hinata and Tenten." Mei-Rin said, sticking a spoon in her mouth with pink grapefruit on it. Haku nodded along before saying his goodbyes as he headed towards the front door. He didn't bother saying goodbye to Zabuzza, which told the girls that he had done something really bad this time. No one said anything though, which was smart on their parts. They all ate in silence before Zabuzza got up and tossed the newspaper in the trash. He grabbed his coat and car keys and was about to leave, when he stopped and turned back around.

"Kisame will be coming by tomorrow." He said before leaving. Sakura rolled her eyes, wondering how Mei-Rin could even be related to either man. They were polar opposites. Made people wonder how they even stayed together.

"What did he do?" Hinata finally asked. Mei-Rin shrugged.

"Maybe he went in the wrong hole." Ino supplied, only to get smacked on the ass by a wooden spoon by Tenten. However, the brunette was grinning. Sakura was trying to hold her laughter in, she really was. Hinata looked shocked, while Mei-Rin was sniggering.

"B-but they only have one hole, Ino-chan!" Hinata cried out, slightly ashamed at her dirty-minded friends.

"Exactly." Ino replied, before looking at the clock. "Shit, we gotta go." She said, sighing as she threw her shoes on and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Be happy we live close by, or else we would never make it in time." Mei-Rin said. She hopped off the counter and finished her grapefruit, looking longingly at the other half.

"Let's go Eco-freak." Sakura said, grabbing her arm and pulling her forward. Mei chuckled and happily put on her shoes and grabbed her bag.

"I'm not an Eco-freak, Sakura. I'm a vegetarian." Mei stated.

"Who eats fish, even though her uncle looks like a fish." Tenten supplied.

"Hey! He does not!" Mei cried out, indignant.

"He does look like a shark, Mei." Hinata said, siding with both girls. Hinata used to stutter, but after living with the other four and being on stage a third of her high school career, she quickly out grew that annoying habit. Though, she was still shy around new people, which couldn't be helped. Not everyone could be so outgoing like Ino. Or as quick witted as Sakura.

"Whatever." Mei huffed, folding her arms over her chest in defeat. She pouted for the grand total of five seconds before breaking into an evil grin as a devious thought appeared in her head. Her friends noticed the look and they, as a collective, took a step back. They knew that look all too well; it meant trouble for some poor unsuspecting fool.

"Uh, Mei-chan, what's with 'The Look'?" Ino asked even using air quotes and everything. 'The Look' was Mei's signature 'I-have-an-evil-plan-that-involves-all-of-us-and-it-will-be-glorious!' It also meant the girls would most likely get in trouble if caught.

"I'm pretty sure rumors have been flying around about us, right?" She asked, everyone nodded. "So, if there are rumors and if the teachers did tell them that we're all from South Korea, wouldn't it be fun to mess with everyone's heads?" Mei asked, grinning evilly. The girls were pretty sure her face got all dark and creepy looking and dark clouds could be seen above them. That's when they caught onto her little plan.

"So, we should speak in only Korean for the entire day?" Sakura asked, a little unsure.

"Or however long we can keep the act up." Mei said.

"And will this plan of yours get us in trouble?" Ino asked, crossing her arms over her chest even though they had all resumed walking. They had plenty of time to spare, they all just liked to be on time.

"Nope!" Mei said, popping the 'p' like a little kid. Tenten and the others shared a look before nodding.

"Seems like a fool proof plan, Mei. That's a first." Tenten said, chuckling as Mei sputtered in anger.

"It's not my fault the others didn't always work!" She yelled, raising her arms above her head as they got closer to school. As they stepped onto the school grounds, curious students turned around to find a group of five girls laughing and shoving each other. Everyone seemed to stop and stare at the group, taking note of their paint covered outfits. Many of the girls stared in jealousy and envy as the girls passed them, still laughing and joking around with each other. Guys simply stared, some with their mouths open.

However, a certain group of males took note and quickly recognized four of the five girls, with the fifth one making them confused even though she looked familiar. It wasn't until the girls passed by that the guys realized the girls hadn't noticed them. Who are these males you ask? Well, let me introduce you to them!

There was Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, and Neji. This group of young men were once friends and classmates of the group of girls. They had also never stopped people from picking on the girls until the very end, when the girls left and moved to South Korea with some transfer student and her weird family.

And now they were back. And they looked wayyyy different.

"S-Sakura dyed her hair." Naruto stuttered out, staring at his old friend as she and the others walked into the school. "And she cut it really short!" He added, looking in disbelief at his other friend, Sasuke, who simply shrugged in answer.

"It also appears that Hinata dyed her hair as well." Shino said, his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses. None of the others could see how shocked he was at having seen her and the others.

"But why?" Naruto asked, wanting to run after them and hug Sakura until she was blue in the face. However, Sasuke kept him from doing so.

"Who knows, dobe."

"Teme."

"Fuck, please don't start this. It's too damn early." Kiba said, rubbing his head in anticipation of a headache.

"I do not understand why they would go to such lengths for change, however, it seems the answers lie with them." Neji said, casually flipping through his book, though the others knew better. His shoulders had tensed up, and his eyes were slightly narrowed. His knuckles were even turning white from clutching his book. He apparently was not happy about this sudden change in events. None of them were, however, they were somewhat happy at seeing the others again.

"The girls looked youthful!" Lee said, wanting to keep the conversation from becoming tense. Kiba nodded half-heartedly.

"Did anyone know the fifth girl?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing the back of his neck. He was tired, as always, and was hoping seeing his girlfriend, Temari, would wake him up. She usually did with her spunky attitude.

"No, but did you see what they were wearing?" Choji asked, shoving a few chips into his mouth. How he could still be eating at a time like this was a mystery, one that Shikamaru had long given up on solving.

"Yeah. Pretty weird, I mean, there's no way the teachers will let them wear that, right?" Naruto asked.

"They're transfer students, so the teacher's will probably let it slide for a few weeks." Kiba gave as an answer.

Before anyone else could say something, the morning bell rung signalling the start of school. The boys all nodded, wondering if they would have any classes with the girls they once knew, or with the girl they didn't.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think so far? Want me to add flashbacks about how the girls came to be together? Review and let me know!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello!_

_So, I've had this little idea floating around in my head about adding an OC to a modern Naruto world, and she and Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata become best friends.  
>I also played around with the idea of them becoming an all girl band, only they would be bands I listened to and used for my inspiration are F(X) and 4Minute. If you know them, awesome, if not, below is a list of my favorite songs by them. Check them out.<br>_

_F(X): Electric Shock, Hot Summer, Nu Abo, Red Light, Rum Pum Pum, Chu._

_4Minute: Huh, Volume Up, What's Your Name, Ready Go, Muzic, I My Me Mine, Mirror Mirror._

_Also, please enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two: The Class From Hell!<br>**

"Okay, let's look at our schedules." Sakura said, grabbing the attention of her friends while they loitered by their lockers. Which all happened to be right next to each other. Mei-Rin was pretty sure her dad had something to do with this arrangement, but she wasn't about to complain. This just made things easier.

Everyone dug around in their bags before pulling out the mentioned papers.

"Alright, let's see what classes we share...Hmm...it looks like...Homeroom, Gym, Lunch, and finally study hall." Sakura stated, looking at the others with a grin.

"So four classes throughout the day." Ino stated the obvious.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious for that wonderful statement." Mei shot out, getting smacked on the ass by Ino. She laughed and rubbed the sore spot, sticking her tongue out at her. Tenten rolled her eyes before peering over Sakura's shoulder to see if there were any other classes the girls might have in common.

"Hmm, looks like I got college algebra with Ino, and literature with Sakura and Hinata. Sweet." Tenten said, leaning against her locker as she and the others listened to the morning bell ring.

"Ino has design with Mei-Rin, and French with Hinata and Mei-Rin, again." Sakura stated. "I have lit with Tenten and Hinata, and Anatomy with Ino. Hinata has French with Mei-Rin and Ino, and lit with me and Tenten. So it looks like we all have at least two classes with someone else besides our four shared."

"Speaking of which, we don't want to be late for Homeroom, even if we're transfer students." Hinata said, grabbing her schedule back and putting it back in her bag.

"Hey, who's our teach for that?" Ino asked, linking arms with Sakura and Mei, who in turn linked arms with Tenten, who pulled Hinata back to be a part of the group that literally made everyone else stop and stare. Again. Seriously, it was like these people have never seen five girls be friends before.

"Asuma-sensei." Hinata responded, blushing slightly as she noticed some guys staring at her. She quickly willed the blush away, lifting her head a little higher before flashing a random guy a bright smile. The others laughed as the poor guy stumbled into a trash can.

"Ooh, we're gonna rule this school!" Ino yelled out, pumping her fist forward. The others laughed at her sudden exclamation, completely used to it. While they were laughing, Mei-Rin took the opportunity to look around and see if there were any friendly faces in the crowd of students. A part of her was hoping to see _them_ but figured that they were still in another part of this country.

"Hey, Sakura, ya think we'll see any of those guys again?" Tenten suddenly asked, effectively stopping the laughter of her friends. The others looked at Sakura, wanting to see if she would confirm their suspicions. After all, they hadn't seen any of the guys for the last four years. Actually, they had intentionally made sure to avoid them anytime they were either visiting, or touring the country.

To put it simply, they had all but completely forgotten the boys they once knew and had grown up with.

"I don't know." Was all Sakura said, before stopping in front of Asuma's open doorway. "Time for class."

"Oh, yay." Mei said sarcastically, slumping her shoulders before standing up and following after Hinata, who had waited for her to finish her mental pity party about being in school again. It was no secret that Mei hated the process of going to school, even if she was good at it. She simply hated having to wake up early and see people she either didn't know, or she did and hated. It was in her blood, or so her dad had always told her. Mei was certain she got it from her aunt, who hated doing work just as much as she hated people not doing their work. She was the biggest hypocrite Mei knew, and her uncle Kisame used to be number one.

"Mei, people are staring." Hinata whispered in her ear, leading Mei to her seat. The older girl let the sweeter one lead her up the lecture style seating arrangements, only to be shoved into a seat once Hinata saw someone she hadn't been expecting to see. Hinata quickly tried to duck under the table, only to be stopped by the arrival of the teacher. The man was smoking, for fuck's sake! However, while that would have annoyed Hinata to an extreme, she was too busy trying to hide. Ino noticed, who had her feet up on the table while she filed away at her nails. It was no secret that Ino was vain. Hardly anything stopped her from obsessing about her appearance, except a good smack from Sakura.

"Yo, Hinata. What's wrong?" Ino asked, leaning forward so she could look at her friend. Hinata shook her head. Ino asked again. And again. Until Asuma-sensei saved them both by speaking.

"Good morning class. While I know you all would rather be using this time to study for a test, or take a quick nap, I'm afraid to tell you that won't be happening. At least, not right away." Asuma-sensei began, looking at the class as he was shot numerous glares and heard a collective groan. "I know, I know. However, we have some new students here with us today, and I would like you all to meet them. They're all the way from South Korea." Asuma stated, looking directly at the girls sitting at the top of the class. He had noticed them the minute he stepped into his class. How could he not? They were not only wearing neon colors, but their clothes were covered in paint splatters. "Girls, would you please come down here and introduce yourselves? And please do it in Japanese." He added, catching the look one of the girls gave the others as she was literally dragged out of her seat. Apparently this was the leader of the group, even if she didn't quite look the part.

As the five walked back down the stairs, the entire class went quiet. Everyone was staring, if they hadn't been earlier. He saw a few of the boys look at them with recognition, which made him curious. From what he knew, these girls were from South Korea and had also been some famous girl group for the past three years.

"Girls, face the class and give us your names, your grade, and something interesting about yourself." Asuma said, moving to the side of his desk so the girls had some more room. The blonde one in the middle shrugged before stepping forward.

"Yo! I'm Ino Yamanaka, senior, and we're gonna rule this school!" Ino declared, chuckling as another girl smacked the back of her head. Asuma recognized her last name. So, this was Inoichi's rebel daughter? The one who had asked to be emancipated after eighth grade? Interesting. Next up was a brunette sporting a bandana.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, senior, and we're going to dominate this school." She said, smirking at Ino before throwing her arm over the blonde's shoulders. Asuma raised an eyebrow at the two. Had they planned this earlier?

"Tenten's the name, senior, and ruling the school is the game." Said the third girl. Yep, they most definitely had this introduction planned, even if they didn't look like had.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, also a senior, and I share the same opinion as my friends." The sweeter looking girl said, bowing her head to the side before stepping back. She allowed Ino to link arms with her.

Shit, this couldn't be happening to him, could it? Why the hell was he getting the group of girls who had just up and left all those years ago? First the Yamanaka, then the Haruno, and now the Hyuuga? God, he had a lot of phone calls to make. He was just about to send the girls back to their seats, when he remembered there was five. He waited for her to step up, but instead, she was leaning against Tenten and grinning at the class with this devious look in her eyes. Uh oh, he wasn't going to like this at all, was he?

"Mei-Rin Momochi! Also a senior, and also gonna help take over the school. So kneel bitches, before your evil queens!" She called out, cackling at the sheer looks of disbelief. Even his face mirrored his students.

Nope, he definitely wasn't gonna like this. He had the daughter of his friend's enemy in his class. And if he had to guess, she was named after The Mei, the only woman who could match Tsunadea Senju in looks, power, and sheer laziness when it came to paperwork. Goddamn it, he knew he should've called in sick.


	3. ATTENTION

**I'm sorry to inform everyone, but I will not be able to post or update after tonight.**

**I'll be leaving for Basic Training for the Air Force on Sunday, and for three months I will not have any access whatsoever to electronics.**

**If I do, it will be to make phone calls home.**

**This does not mean, however, that I'm abandoning my stories.**

**They will be updated, just don't expect it for a long time. **

**This will be posted as a chapter on all of my stories, so as to let everyone who likes them know.**

**I apologize for starting any stories in the past week, knowing I wouldn't be able to do anything.**

**This was not my intention, so please don't be mad.**

**Apologies once again. I promise to reread everything once I get unrestricted internet again, which will probably be in three months, like I stated above.**

**That will be when I will be in Technical Training School, or Tech School.**


End file.
